


Opportunity

by kronette



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Gen, Minor Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-02
Updated: 2013-01-02
Packaged: 2017-11-23 07:59:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/619834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kronette/pseuds/kronette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An alternate view of the "Crossover/TTLG" stories presented by DS9.  This is a 'guess who' story.  I tried to make it fairly hard; I gave a few clues.  You have to pay very close attention to find out who "I" am.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Opportunity

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted in 1996.

"You don't know who you're dealing with."

"I said get  _away_ from there!"

The two men stood glaring at each other, neither willing to surrender. Their weapons never wavered, held steady and sure, aimed directly at the other's chest.

"You're not going to get away with this," the second man said, his mouth curving into a sneer.

"And neither are you," the first man said calmly as he watched a hole burn itself outward from the other man's chest, dissolving him right before his eyes.

His cries died into the still of the night.

***

"What are you thinking about?"

Startled out of my daydream, I looked up from my computer into the slightly amused blue eyes of Jadzia Dax.

I swallowed hard, my Adam's apple catching in my throat. "Nothing," I managed to say with only a slight warble to my voice.

A wry smile graced her lovely mouth. "Sure you were. You were thinking about it again, weren't you?" She slipped next to me, her long hair brushing her bare arms.

"So what if I was?" I snapped, resuming my reading. Her finger cleared the screen.

"So, you should do something about it, instead of just hiding in here."

I blinked at her in shock. A slow smile spread across my features, matching her own.

"Oh, you want me to do something, eh? What do you propose I do? March in there? Proclaim my rights? We both know that's not going to happen." With an angry jab, I turned the screen back on. I tried to concentrate on the scrolling words, but her quietness was pounding in my ears.

"I'm sorry. This has just been eating at me a long time," I apologized.

"I know," she answered softly. She placed a warm hand on my arm. "You know where to find me."

I nodded. Her hand remained on my arm for a moment longer, then she left me to my work. I took a deep breath, exhaled slowly, and began my day.

***

"What do you mean, you're out of it? You just got a shipment yesterday!" I was actually having a shouting match with Quark. He claimed he was out of my favorite synth, Kanaar, and I wasn't buying it.

Quark adopted his standard cringe. "I'm sorry, but I had a rash of customers late last night, and they drank it all. You can check my inventory if you'd like. Now, would you care for a Sumarian Sunset? Or perhaps a Starduster?"

"Don't try to placate me, Quark. I've had it up to HERE with you," I threatened menacingly, towering over the Ferengi. "Now, are you going to serve me, or am I going to have to do a little business of my own."

Quark took one look at my face and knew I meant business. "I'll be right back," he assured me and scrabbled for the back room. I waited at the bar, watching the customers enter and leave with a casual eye. Quark returned a few minutes later with a bottle of blue liquid.

"Don't lie to me again," I said. "Here." I tossed a few coins on the bar and took the bottle before he could say a word. I was halfway out the door when he called me back.

"I wouldn't be demanding too much around here if I were you."

I turned back, enigmatic smile firmly in place. "Why wouldn't I? I have every right." I looked him up and down. "More than you, I'm willing to bet," I taunted before exiting the bar.

Out in the relatively open air, I cleared my head of the stuffiness of the bar and began walking around the Promenade. Flickers of fear shone from the eyes of just about everyone who passed me. I felt a surge of power through my veins and exhilarated in it. My confidence grew with each step, my smile more dangerous with each breath. I stopped outside my door, contemplating what I was thinking.

_It's time_ , my mind whispered to me. _It is time_.

I entered my quarters, placing the bottle on the low table near the door. Going over to the portal, I gazed out at the stars. They twinkled back, daring me.  _I'll show them_. With a quick turn, I was out the door again, my weapon securely tucked away.

***

"I'm here to see the Intendant," I announced to the two gigantic Klingons guarding the doorway. The one on my left said some gutteral words into his commbadge, then nodded sharply at me. I raised my arms for the standard search. Finding nothing, they stepped back as the door opened and I heard a "Come."

I stepped into the Intendant's office, high above the rest of Terok Nor. It was only fair; one of absolute power had the right to gaze down upon the workers. The Intendant was lounging behind the desk, long, slender legs crossed at the ankles upon the smooth desktop. He swung the chair to face me directly, his azure shirt open to reveal most of his solid chest, yet tucked securely into his tight black pants. He was the picture of calm, secure in the knowledge of his rank and status.

Oh how I was going to love this.

"And what can I do for you today?" Indendant Julian Bashir asked in a bored tone. He played with the knife in his hands, turning the handle over and over, watching the jewels catch the light.

I smiled sweetly, my blue eyes blazing. "You can get out of my chair."

He sat up, brown eyes glaring at me threateningly. "What did you say?"

I stepped closer, withdrawing my concealed weapon. "I said, you can get out of my chair. I wouldn't do that if I were you," I warned, seeing his hand reaching under the desk for the alarm. "The second you hit that button, you're dead. And we both know you don't want to die. So," I said, waving at him to move around to me while I rounded the desk, sitting in the Intendant's chair, "What are we going to do?"

His toffee-colored eyes could have cut my heart out with their steely stare. "You are going to die the most gruesome death I can think of," he growled menacingly.

I laughed and indicated the weapon in my hand. "Do you know what this is capable of?" I pretended to study it for a moment. "Of course you do; you used to carry one just like it. In fact," I turned it over in my hands, taking a peek at his face, "I believe this might be yours."

His knuckles gripped the arms of the chair so hard they turned white, contrasting with his dusky skin. "You didn't," he spat, jaw clenching in barely contained rage.

I shot him an innocent look. "But this can't be yours. I remember you gave it to a friend of yours...what was her name?" I tapped the barrel of the weapon against my chin, wanting him to say it. Daring him to say it.

His arms were shaking with the sheer force of trying not to jump up and strangle me with his bare hands. Lips barely moving, face ashen, he replied on a whispered breath, "Illyana."

I slammed my hand down on the desk. "Yes! Illyana! _MY_ Illyana! You gave this to her to use on me! Well, _Intendant_ , it didn't work. Oh, you thought she was killed in a freak accident on her way to Bajor, but no." I leaned closer, my words deathly quiet. "I did it. I killed her before she had the chance to kill me. Do you know how hard it is to kill someone you love,  _Indentant_?" I spat the title out like the most vile taste. I leaned across the desk, the Intendant leaned in closer, both of us glowering at each other.

Damn, he wasn't going to crack. I wanted him to feel the same anguish I did; the same rage...and suddenly I knew how to do it.

"Do you know she didn't cry out? She didn't utter a sound. Except for her last breath. Her dying breath, and do you know what she said? Do you know what she gave her last breath to say?" I thundered, heart pounding in my ears.

Those brown eyes just stared at me, willing me to spontaneously combust.

"I'll tell you what she said." I sat back down, face carefully composed. "Her last, gasping breath whispered, 'Julian'."

He gasped in shock, the sound covering the soft hiss of my disruptor. His face crumpled like a dried leaf, as much surprise as pain, as his atoms disintegrated into the air. I had done it. And it was better than all the daydreams I had allowed myself, dared to dream. I would claim my rightful place as Intendant. I tucked the weapon back in its hiding place, rose out of the  _former_ Intendant's chair, and buzzed the door open.

I calmly walked out of the Intendant's office and down the steps. I nodded to the redheaded Bajoran leaning against the wall, dressed in what I could only describe as a second skin. The black leather didn't miss a thing, and I was suitably impressed.  _Oh, I'd love to have been the tailor to fit that_ , I thought to myself. She returned the nod, keeping her eyes fixed on the Intendant's office. I thought I saw a slow smile curving those full lips...no. I was just being paranoid. There was nothing unusual about me going to visit the Intendant. After all, I  _was_ second in command. I was halfway down the shaft when I heard the Klingons calling their warrior god to fear the Intendant, for he was coming.

The End


End file.
